All of the Stars
by SaphiralovesTolkien
Summary: AU Modern Day; Mairon remembers his mother and Namo comforts. Tissue Warning! Warnings inside.


_All of the Stars_

 **Author's Note: Hello, it's me...I am not dead surprise, surprise! Here is a quick one shot that I felt like putting up because why not. Heavily inspired by AzureSkye23 work, so you should really go and read her stuff too.**

 **Warnings: Mentions of past abuse, deaf character, heavily implied death of another character**

 **This is an AU and in this fict Mairon and Sauron are two different people! They are brothers.**

 **No I do not own Mairon or Namo. If I did they would be hiding in my closet. Nor do I own All of the Stars.**

 **Enjoy!**

Mairon sighed quietly as he sat down on the roof of the house. He had needed to escape the arguing and yelling between his older brother and Manwe that was coming from the sitting room. He actually wasn't entirely sure what they were arguing about this time but he hadn't wanted to stick around to find out. He was scared that the constant arguments would push Manwe over the edge and that he would one day drop them off at a foster home and never look back. Mairon didn't want that, he didn't think that he could take it mentally or emotionally. For the first time in his life he had started to feel safe and he couldn't go back to the mental state he had been in three weeks ago.

Mairon leaned back and looked up at the stars above him; he had always loved the stars and had often sought out their comfort after a hard day, which was mostly everyday. Now, he did it more out of habit than anything else, though the arguing going on below was a pretty nasty coincidence.

He sighed again than stuck in a pair of ear buds and cranked up the music to almost ear shattering, not that it made a difference to him. Ear shattering volume was a few decibels under 'normal' for him. He couldn't help but think that the song starting up was another coincidence, though not necessarily a bad one.

' _It's just another night_

 _And I'm staring at the moon_

 _Saw a shooting star and thought of you_

 _I sang a lullaby_

 _By the waterside and knew_

 _If you were here I'd sing to you_

 _You're on the other side_

 _As the skyline splits in two_

 _Miles away from seeing you_

 _But I can see the stars_

 _From America_

 _I wonder do you see them too?'_

Mairon actually quite liked this song and so did his mother apparently, though he had never met her. Sauron had told him on one of the rare occasions he had wanted to talk about her. Mairon couldn't help but think of the mother he never got the chance to know when this song played and put together with the stars above, it made him very emotional.

 _'So open your eyes_

 _And see_

 _The way our horizons meet_

 _And all of the lights will lead_

 _Into the night with me_

 _And I know these scars will bleed_

 _But both of our hearts_

 _Believe_

 _All of these stars will guide us home'_

At this point in the song he already was a mess with tears slowly sliding down from his golden eyes. This part particularly made him think of his mother and the fact that she was somewhere looking down; horizons truly meeting together between death and life. And the stars, the stars had led him to _a_ home, whether it became _the_ home would be brought to light later.

' _I can hear your heart_

 _On the radio beat_

 _Their playing 'Chasing Cars'_

 _And I thought of us_

 _Back to the time_

 _When you were lying next to me_

 _I looked across and fell in love_

 _So I took your hand_

 _Back through lamp lit streets and knew_

 _Everything led back to you_

 _Can you see the stars_

 _Over Amsterdam_

 _You're the song my heart is beating to'_

This part was always in his mother's perspective, looking across at her two sons and loving them with her whole being even after she died. Mairon tried and failed to wipe away the tears swiftly falling down and instead gave up and sang quietly along to the next part.

' _So open your eyes_

 _And see_

 _The ways our horizons meet_

 _And all of the lights will lead_

 _Into the night with me_

 _And I know these scars will bleed_

 _But both of our hearts_

 _Believe_

 _All of these stars will guide us home_

 _And oh, I know_

 _And, oh, I know, oh_

 _I can see the stars_

 _From America'_

Namo sighed as he watched the curled up Maia sing softly along to the music blasting through the headphones. It had only been three weeks and Namo had hopelessly fallen in love with the young Maia on the first day. That love had only grown as he interacted more with the quiet and, for lack of better word, damaged child. It had only been three weeks and yet Namo felt that they had progressed a lot, though others would think it no progress at all. The greatest progress, and perhaps the most important, was that Namo was now allowed to actually touch and coddle the child. He still flinched horribly when someone touched him including Namo, but now it seemed Mairon had gotten more comfortable around him. Huge progress.

Namo heard the song end and another start up, but he ignored it in favor of sitting down and gently drawing the little Maia into his arms. As expected, Mairon flinched violently, but when he saw who it was, he practically collapsed into the Vala's arms. Namo gently wiped the tears still silently sliding down his cheeks and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. Mairon in response, curled up in his arms with his head resting against the Vala's chest.

The two sat there quietly, no words were needed. Namo ran a hand gently through the Maia's flaming red hair and felt him move unconsciously closer. It was perhaps only a few minutes later or perhaps a few hours when Namo finally looked down to see that his Maia had fallen asleep. He continued running his hand through Mairon's hair, not willing enough or ready, to move. He knew that being close to the stars helped his little Maia and if he had to sit outside all night, then that's what he was going to do.

He loved his little Maia and would do anything to help ease the pain and damage done to him.

 **Hope you liked this little fict! Read, review and like!**


End file.
